Exotic
Exotic '''is a song from the show. It is performed by '''Priyanka Chopra and it's the theme song for Ishani. Lyrics Cool me down I'm feeling so exotic Ya right now, I'm hotter than the tropics Take me down (Mr. Worldwide) Mumbai Cuba baby let's go (Priyanka) La-love me all the way o Rio (Desi girl) I'm feeling so exotic Tumko jo dekha maine Toh maine ye jaan liya hai Pardesi babu ne Iss desi dil ko maan liya hai Iss desi dil ko maan liya hai I'm like Bon Jovi I'm wanted Dead or alive, and ya better get with it And in music game i'm more of a dead than alive But that's okay, i live with it That's why I live everyday like my last Priyanka step on gas From Morocco to Mumbai Bollywood, Hollywood is all about the money Hey! I'm wanted dead or alive And you better get with it Baby it's so beautiful Must just play and see But if you want the world I suggest you come with me (come with me) La-la la la la (Come with me) La-la la la la Cool me down I'm feeling so exotic Yea right now I'm hotter than the tropics Take me there Mumbai Cuba baby let's go La-love me all the way to Rio (x2) Desi girl I'm feeling so exotic Tumko jo dekha maine Toh maine ye jaan liya hai Pardesi babu ne Iss desi dil ko maan liya hai Iss desi dil ko maan liya hai To Cuba's free I can't go But i meet you in Rio for sure But performing a pits sharp in Miami How many he need a old school photos Got women but both lows Were from Duchies, Rolex and Cocos To the Exhumers, Turks and Caicos No more rumors maybe say so_s It's a fact there is no lie Give me ready over fetcher n tie us Ms World & Mr Worldwide You already know that this thing is on fire Baby it's so beautiful I must just play and see But if you want the world I suggest you come with me (come with me) La-la la la la (Come with me) La-la la la la Cool me down I'm feeling so exotic Yea right now I'm hotter than the tropics Take me there Mumbai Cuba baby let's go La-love me all the way to Rio La-love me all the way to Rio Desi girl I'm feeling so exotic Tumko jo dekha maine Toh maine ye jaan liya hai Pardesi babu ne Iss desi dil ko maan liya hai Iss desi dil ko maan liya hai Cool me down I'm feeling so exotic Yea right now I'm hotter than the tropics Take me there Mumbai Cuba baby let's go La-love me all the way to Rio La-love me all the way to Rio Desi girl, I'm feeling so exotic Tumko jo dekha maine Toh maine ye jaan liya hai Pardesi babu ne Iss desi dil ko maan liya hai Iss desi dil ko maan liya haiCategory:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Songs in English‎ Category:Background songs Category:Songs by Priyanka Chopra